Acceptance
by xxwaitingxforxthatxmomentxx
Summary: Naomi thinks about Emily, and Emily thinks about Naomi and then they meet. xD
1. So Contagiously

**Title: **_Acceptance._

**Author: **

**Characters/Pairings: **_Naomi/Emily._

**Rating: **_K._

**Category: **_Romance._

**Spoilers: **_None._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Skins, or the characters. I can only wish. The song is So Contagious by Acceptance and I don't own that song or band either._

**Summary: **_Naomi is confused and lies down to think about Emily and Emily does the same._

**A/N: **_I loved writing this, the songs fitted them and their situation so well and I was inspired to write and make something with it and this is what came out with it, it made me smile a lot and it made the songs play counts a lot higher._

**Oh no, this couldn't be more unexpected, and I can tell I've been moving in so slow**

I stared at the ceiling from the flat of my back. That very ceiling that I see quite a lot whilst she's providing me with unbelievable amounts of pleasure. As I lay here, in this exact spot I can remember every touch, bite, breath, moan and tingle in perfect detail. I can remember crumpled sheets and the causation being a gorgeous redhead. It's unexpected that I would end up like this. Led on my bed in a complete mess over a girl. What is wrong with me?

**Don't let it throw you off too far, Cause I'll be running right behind you**

I always end up letting her in, letting her break down my walls and see the real me and she always makes me feel so strongly and I love feeling like that, I love how she makes me feel but there's always something that's there, that manages to scare me off every time and so easily. I know that I could change and learn to stay there with her for at least one morning but it's going to take time. I know that she's worth it so I know that I will try, I just hope she doesn't give up before I can manage this.

**  
Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?), to say you're the only one breaking me down like this**

She's the only person that has ever had me crying over them, thinking about them so much that I can't sleep, can't eat, can't concentrate anymore. She's gotten inside my head and she's all that I can think about, she's breaking me down and she's taking my walls down with that, she's finding her way and it scares me because I don't want to end up breaking her fragile little heart.

**  
You're the only one I would take a shot on, Keep me hanging on so contagiously  
**She's the only person that is worth it, I wouldn't spend this much time thinking about her otherwise, and I wouldn't be getting this hung up over her if she wasn't worth it. It's her eyes, her hair, her voice, her smile, her way of being adorable that keeps me coming back, that keeps me holding and hanging on to her.

**  
Oohhh, when I'm around you I'm predictable, Cause I believe in loving you at first sight  
**She knows that every time something happens that I will run off straight after or when we've woke up and that I'll use some lame excuse to leave or I'll just leave her there, but she always carries on chasing me, she's a girl truly after my own heart.

**I know it's crazy but I'm hoping to, to take a hold of you  
**I want to just hold her after anything and everything that we do, I want to proudly hold her hand in public, be close to her in public and just be able to kiss her in front of everyone whenever we wanted and one day I know I'll do it, but at the moment it's proving too hard.

**  
Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?), to say you're the only one breaking me down like this  
**Why do I always have to think about her, why must my thoughts revolve around her, why must my heart beat only for her, why must the pound and beat increase when a text comes from her, when I see her or when I hear her. She's getting to me.

**You're the only one I would take a shot on, Keep me hanging on so contagiously**

She's the only person that has ever gotten to me before, gotten through these well built walls. She's the only person that has got me hanging on to her so strongly, holding on to her every word, every smile, every laugh and also every tear.

**  
Oh you're everything I'm wanting  
**It's still a weird thing to me to think that I'm led here thinking about this beautiful girl who is so obviously meant for me, well in my opinion, well Effy seems to think so as well and I know how much I love her, how much I need her and how much I'm always wanting her and I never seem to do anything about it. I'm a coward.

**Come to think of it, I'm aching  
**It's killing me is the fact that I can't admit to her exactly what I feel, it's killing me is the fact that I know that we could be amazing and perfect and happy together and I'm the one who's keeping us both away from that. I'm wrecking everything for us.

**On account of my transgression,  
**And it's not really fair that I'm wrecking this for both of us, in a way I'm even wrecking both of our lives, wrecking what could be someone that I could be with for the rest of my life, I'm wrecking and risking my own happiness here just because I can't say three words that I know that I feel.

**Will you welcome this confession?  
**And with that statement made, I know that I'm going to try and find and pluck up some courage to finally tell her because I know that I need to, I know that I need her and she needs me.

**  
Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?), to say you're the only one breaking me down like this  
**I got off my bed and I know that this is the moment, this is where I'm going to break myself free, I'm going to confess everything to her and nothing is going to stop me anymore, I've had enough, I am going to be with Emily by the end of today because I need to be with her and also because I love her.

**You're the only one I would take a shot on, Keep me hanging on so contagiously**

I'm going to go around there and I'm going to take my chances and I'm going to tell her that I love her and I'm going to simply ask her and that's how it's going to be, or maybe it will go some other way, I don't really care as long as it turns out well and as long as I get the girl of my dreams.

**Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?), to say you're the only one breaking me down like this  
**I walk out of the house slowly as I'm trying to plan exactly what I am going to say and even though I know that I will plan everything in detail, I also know that I'll lose every word when I get there and I'll have to make it up on the spot because that's what she does to me, she leaves me speechless.

**You're the only one I would take a shot on, Keep me hanging on so contagiously**

She's the only one for me and I'm going to get her. Emily Fitch is the love of my life.


	2. Blind

**Title: **_Acceptance._

**Author: **

**Characters/Pairings: **_Naomi/Emily._

**Rating: **_K._

**Category: **_Romance._

**Spoilers: **_None._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Skins, or the characters. I can only wish. The song is So Contagious by Acceptance and I don't own that song or band either._

**Summary: **_Naomi is confused and lies down to think about Emily and Emily does the same._

**A/N: **_I loved writing this, the songs fitted them and their situation so well and I was inspired to write and make something with it and this is what came out with it, it made me smile a lot and it made the songs play counts a lot higher._

**I was young but I wasn't naive  
**I lay on my bed thinking about her just like I did everyday. Katie had an obsession with saying that I was an idiot, that I was sick and making everything up just because I was jealous of her because I so obviously am. I like being gay, it's the way I am and now I like it.

**I watched helpless as he turned around to leave  
**Me and Naomi have had a lot of time to ourselves and we've had some really amazing times and some good fun but in the end she always gave up on me and always had to leave, it was either her that left or it was me but it was mostly her who walked away.

**And still I have the pain I have to carry  
**And I have to face that everyday, the amount of pain that she puts me through is immense, and yet, I still don't give, I'll probably never learn, I'm not clever like that, well either that or I'm just too in love and it's most probably the latter of the two.

**A past so deep that even you could not bury if you tried  
**We've known each other for a while and even though she walks away now, our past had something there and she wasn't going to walk away from that. When I first kissed her at high school a few years ago, she enjoyed it, she loved it and she gladly responded and she didn't walk away until Katie punched her and then I lost her.

**  
After all this time, I never thought we'd be here, never thought we'd be here  
**But then I met her again and I never thought that we'd be like this, never thought that we'd be friends, I never thought that we'd be stealing kisses in hidden moments and spending time in each other's beds on certain days when it had all been planned out, I never thought of the secret meetings that we would one day have.

**When my love for you was blind, but I couldn't make you see it, couldn't make you see it**

I always knew that she was the one that I loved and I tried to make her see that she at least felt the smallest of things for me, it never worked even though I knew that she did feel something but I just never knew how strong she felt, but I knew that something was definitely there.

**  
That I loved you more than you'll ever know, a part of me died when I let you go  
**Naomi doesn't quite realise how much I love her, how much she means to me and I wish that she would because it's killing me.

**  
I would fall asleep only in hopes of dreaming that everything would be like is was before  
**I dream about us, I dream about how life would be if Katie had never walked in on us at high school and what life would be like if we carried on something from there, not that it would've happened or anything I don't think but I do like to think. It's a nice little thought.

**But nights like this it seems are slowly fleeting they disappear as reality is crashing to the floor  
**But then I wake up every morning or after any sleep that I have and I remember that it's nothing like what's going on in reality, in my dreams everything is perfect and in reality, she kisses me, she sleeps with me and then she leaves me.,

**  
After all this time, I never thought we'd be here, never thought we'd be here  
**But at least we're still doing something, we're still getting somewhere even if it's taking forever.

**When my love for you was blind, but I couldn't make you see it, couldn't make you see it**

And even though it is taking forever, I still know that I'm slowly making an improvement, she's slowly warming up to the idea of us, of me and her together and I can tell because things are getting more frequent and desperate.

**  
That I loved you more than you'll ever know, a part of me died when I let you go  
**And even if things were different and I was just a toy, just another experiment to her then I would still always love her and I don't think anything or anyone would be able to replace her or the love that I held so high for her.

**  
After all this time, would you ever wanna leave it, maybe you could not believe it that my love for you was blind, but I couldn't make you see it, couldn't make you see it that I loved you more than you will ever know, a part of me died when I let you go**

But maybe it is time that I start to try giving up on her, because it just hurts and even though I try to persuade myself that I'm so strong, I'm breaking at the same time. It's killing me. From this moment on, I'm giving up on Naomi Campbell. The girl of my dreams.

**And I loved you more than you'll ever know; a part of me dies when I let you go**

I sighed heavily and agreed to myself that I would try and give up and that's when I heard the doorbell sound, I went downstairs and I could see her through the glass, my blonde angel. Great, just when I was trying to give up, she decides to come back for some more.


	3. Everything

**Title: **_Acceptance._

**Author: **

**Characters/Pairings: **_Naomi/Emily._

**Rating: **_K._

**Category: **_Romance._

**Spoilers: **_None._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Skins, or the characters. I can only wish. The song is So Contagious by Acceptance and I don't own that song or band either._

**Summary: **_Naomi is confused and lies down to think about Emily and Emily does the same._

**A/N: **_I loved writing this, the songs fitted them and their situation so well and I was inspired to write and make something with it and this is what came out with it, it made me smile a lot and it made the songs play counts a lot higher._

**Find Me Here, Speak To Me**

"Ems, we need to talk okay" I said to her through the door.

"I'm not opening the door, my eyes are all puffy, I've been crying a bit" She replied. I decided to sit down on the doorstep. Either way, I was going to talk to this girl.

**I want to feel you, I need to hear you**

"You were right you know Ems, I do need somebody, I am lonely" I admitted.

"And?" She questioned.

"And when I'm with you, I'm a better person, I don't feel as... lonely" I reply.

**You are the light, That's leading me, To the place where I find peace again.**

This was it, I was finally managing to tell her everything. Sitting on her doorstep telling how I feel felt so right and I felt like I was heading down the right path for the first time in my life.

**You are the strength, that keeps me walking, You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.**

"But things aren't always that easy are they Ems?" I asked. Oh no I'm starting to go wrong?

"Aren't they?" She asked em quietly, I knew that she was expecting me to walk off and this made me even more committed to stay here on this doorstep and to carry on this confession.

"Yes, Being with someone is, isn't it?" I asked her. Silence. "Or is it? I don't know" I carried on.

**You are the light to my soul, You are my purpose...you're everything.**

"Things are really hard Ems, I'm confused, I love you, but you're a girl. I want you, but you're a girl, it's all weird to me"

"How is it weird though?"

"Because you're a girl... I mean, people don't find it natural do they?" I asked. She said nothing back to this.

**How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?**

"I love you Nai and I don't find it weird at all" She said to me.

"Yeah, but you're used to it. I'm not." I replied quickly. "I think of you every day, I think of how much you feel for me, how much you move you and amaze me and I don't think that's weird, it's the thought of everyone knowing that is weird" I admit to her.

**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**

"I see" is all that I got for an answer.

"Ems?" I waited for a reply but I didn't get one. "Can we just stay like this for a bit?" I asked again, breaking down into tears.

"Yeah, We can stay here for a bit" She said, and then took hold of my hand through the catflap.

**You calm the storms, and you give me rest, You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.**

"You make my heart beat so fast when I see you, it races and then when you kiss me, everything in my mind falls away. When you've held me, I've never felt safer" I said, with my voice breaking on me.

**You steal my heart, and you take my breath away, Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?**

"I know. I know the effect that I have on you, I've always been able to tell Nai, You just never admitted it. When I first saw you, you stole my heart, you took my every breath away. Every feeling I had found it's way into you, and I never stopped chasing you" She poured out.

**How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?**

"And I'm glad that you never gave up because now, You've stolen my heart and taken my breath away."

**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**

I was so glad that I was managing this so well, sure my voice had cracked and broken but I still had her, had her grasping my hand, making me feel better as I carried on crying and admitted every feeling that I had for her.

**Cause you're all I want, You're all I need, You're everything,everything**

**You're all I want you're all I need, You're everything, everything.**

**You're all I want you're all I need, You're everything, everything**

**You're all I want you're all I need, You're everything, everything.**

"The thing is Ems, you're everything to me, everything that I need. I need you to carry on, to make me live, to make me feel alive, to make me think and smile and feel warm, I need you just because you're the air that I breathe, you're the reason that I am how I am, you're the reason that I'm admitting everything I feel to a girl on her doorstep. You're everything Ems."

**And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?**

**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**

**How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?**

**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**

**How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?**

**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**

**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**

"Emily, It's the hardest thing for to ever say to anyone and more importantly you, but there's no one else like you Emily Fitch, no one else in the world.** I love you.**"

I've admitted it all now to her, and she's admitted it all to me and I've never felt so much better than I do right now.


End file.
